Plastercated Smile
by altaratheblack
Summary: Ron has always had a thing for Kim, but secretly, he has somthing for his worst enemy. This is a story of self-admission and love, in a slashy sort of way.
1. Ron

A/N: YAY!! A slash fic. As always, no flames. I do not own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah..

Plastercated Smile

CHAPTER 1: RON

It was a Monday. Ron hated Mondays. Monday, in his opinion, was the source of all evil. All things monkey, bully, and failing grade began on a Monday. But this Monday, he decided, was to be very different from every other Monday, because there was a party after school, and he was going to be there by INVITATION! It was the first day of the rest of his life!

He reached Kim's house at 7:15 and ushered her out the door as fast as he could. This day couldn't go fast enough.

"So, Kim, are you hyped? PAR-TAY TO-NITE!"

"Um, Ron, I have some bad news," she said. "I can't go to the party tonight."  
Ron's jaw dropped. He stared in shock at her apologetic face.

"Wade just assigned me a major mission, but it's something I have to go on alone. I'll try to get to the party afterwards, but I might be too tired—It's in the Amazon, and you know what that humidity does to a person. Think you can handle yourself without me? At least for a little while?"

"I guess I could try. I mean, if it's for a mission and everything." He kicked a soda can halfheartedly. Great. He was going to be alone at a party. Not only that, he was really hoping he could talk to Kim about that...thing that was bugging him. But..._he_ was going to be there. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"So, did you study for the History test?" Kim said out of the blue.

"Aw, man! Did you have to remind me?"

History with Barkin. Not the most pleasant thing in itself. But when you add a test you didn't study for to the picture, it's unbearable.

To Ron's surprise, he could actually answer most of the questions. He turned the paper in feeling slightly more confident. As he leaned back in his chair, a folded piece of paper fell onto his desk. He unfolded it to see Josh Mankey's beautiful, neat, loopy handwriting.

**Ron**,

**I heard that Kim can't make it to the party tonight. Would you like me to come with you?**

Ron froze. Josh? Why would Josh want to go to the party with him? Oh well. Might as well..but would that be admit—no. It wouldn't. Why was he stressing so bad? He was Ron Stoppable, maker of magic. Of course Josh would ask him to go to the party. He was a _BABE MAGNET_ BABY!

He scribbled, "sure, why not," on the back and tossed the note in Josh's general direction. Josh picked it up, read it and smiled.


	2. Josh

A/N: Wow, I didn't know that RonSlash fics were so rare. Anyways, back by popular demand, is your second chapter.

Josh was surprised at his own confidence. Not to mention his own arrogance. He had actually assumed beforehand that Ron would say yes, but looking back now, felt like a fool at that notion. He could have just as easily been rejected horribly, with some comment like, "I don't like monkeys, and I don't like Mankey". But luckily, he wasn't, and now he was floating on air. Now was his chance. And he was nervous as hell. Questioning yourself a bit is normal when making a big decision that could affect the rest of your life, but throw someone else into the mix and you've got yourself a stresspot. He was placing Ron into a situation that might ruin his life, and he felt horribly about it. But if he was ever to be honest with himself again, he had to risk it. Besides, he was pretty sure that he was right. The signs had all shown up. But were those really worthy of putting himself into a potentially humiliating position?

He was deliberating all of this when he walked directly into Ron. While they scrambled to pick up the papers Ron had been carrying (they were all over the corridor now) they heard laughing behind them. Josh turned to see his girlfriend, Bonnie, standing less than three feet away.

"Why are you helping this loser?" she said. "You're so much better than that."

He muttered, no, I'm only as good as he is, but he said nothing intelligible and continued picking up the papers. As he had expected, Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a kiss. "Come on, cutie. Let's go somewhere and leave this guy in his misery."

He struggled out of her grasp gently, trying not to hurt her. Why shouldn't I hurt her? He thought. She's hurt so many others…But all he did was free himself from her grasp and say, "I don't think things are working out. Maybe we should see other people."

She stared at him in shock for a moment, and then laughed.

"You're such a kidder. Come on, let's go."

"No, Bonnie, I'm serious."

Her eyes widened. Then her face contorted angrily, and she started to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU! I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING, EVEN MY _VIRGINITY,_ AND YOU DO _THIS_ TO ME!?"

"You didn't give me your virginity," he said sadly. "You took mine."

She ground her teeth together and stalked off down the hallway.

"You better go after her," Ron said, picking up the last of the papers.

Josh frowned at him and then looked away.

"No. She's taken too much from me already." He sighed, and then said too quietly to hear, "I' rather spend time with you anyway."

"Huh?" Ron said, stacking the papers.

"Nothing," Josh said after a short pause. "You want to go to lunch?"

Ron smiled widely. "Sure!"

They headed off down the hall together, people's stares at their backs.


End file.
